


Love of the Wild

by StrongAquatic



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Happy Sex, Love, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Breath of the Wild, Silly, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongAquatic/pseuds/StrongAquatic
Summary: After the defeat of Calamity Ganon, Link and Zelda explore the far reaches of Hyrule, where they hit a snag. Zelda comes up with a naughty idea for combatting this problem, which Link happily accepts. Two very pleasured Hylians ensue.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Love of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some light, kind of plotless fun. I hope you enjoy!

Link reached his arm out to Zelda, who grabbed onto it and used it to help pull herself up the cliff to solid ground. She exhaled and wiped the beads of sweat from her brow. She perhaps did not give Link enough credit for how physically taxing this adventuring business was, but she felt she would be lying to herself if she didn’t get a liberating, visceral thrill from it. 

It had been months after the defeat of Calamity Ganon, and Link and Zelda had set off to explore the uncharted regions of Hyrule to find the steps towards building a better future for the kingdom. So far, while the finds had been mostly fruitless, the two had still gained valuable intel, as well as experience. 

While the princess and her knight were technically 118 years of age, they had the youthful energy, physical appearance, and fitness of those a century younger. Their bodies being unravished by the flow of time had granted them the energy to pursue this large undertaking of a journey. 

Zelda, finally free from her literal and figurative prison, relished in the opportunity to join her knight on a quest. She had gained both an appreciation for what he does as well as the shared experience of a hardened adventurer. She felt a massive relief to be able to shed the expectations burdened upon her of being a princess, even cutting her flowing golden hair to a short, shoulder-length style to better suit a more active new life. By the frequent looks Link had given her, she could tell he quite enjoyed the new look, which made her heart flutter every time she caught one of those glances.

Link and Zelda stood side by side on the flat ground of the cliff, looking out onto the sun beginning to set on the expansive fields of Hyrule, tinging the green grass with hues of gold and orange.

“It is quite beautiful,” Zelda said. “But we mustn’t waste any more time.” She pulled out the Sheikah slate and pointed at a blip on the map. “We need to go here before dark.”

Link looked at the location on the slate. Link grabbed the slate and used its scope function to zoom into the destination. Not too far from where they stood was a cave carved out into mountains, surrounded by ruins and broken statues of a long-past era of Hyrule. The pair had traveled quite far from the regions of Hyrule that Link had explored upon awaking from his 100-year slumber in the shrine. Link and Zelda had come so far and had gained quite a bit of knowledge for their quest, and this cave could be exactly what they need to advance their mission. Neither could tell what secret, ancient knowledge was hidden away among this cavern in the ruins. Link put the slate away and nodded, and the two set off.

It was a short trek and a glide to the ruins, and the two had made it unscathed with the sun still shedding light onto the world. The pair each lit their own torches and walked into the cave, Link leading. 

The cavern spiraled downwards into a great abyss, meticulously crafted as if it was not a natural location carved by millennia of weather, but purposely designed to lead the two there. And yet, the cave had a natural, earthy atmosphere. 

As Link and Zelda traveled down the massive expanse of twisting cavernous paths, they hit what they assumed was the bottom. Zelda’s eyes widened in surprised as the two were struck by a hollow, gut-wrenching feeling.

The walls and ground were covered in a dark, squirming substance. It was a material Link had grown quite familiar with dealing with on his quest. The substance blocked the opening on the walls, preventing the duo from being able to explore the cavernous ruins any further.

“It’s Malice,” Zelda said with shock. “I thought the Malice was vanquished with the defeat of Calamity Ganon!”

Steeling his gaze, Link reached for his bow and arrow, and spoke.

“We have to find the eye. If we take that out, we can move further.”

Link and Zelda scanned the large cave, their eyes darting up, down, left, and right, in search of a glowing yellow eye for Link to eliminate. Before the two had finished fully looking, Zelda’s long ears perked up, her eyes widened, and a smile briefly creeped across her face, before she cleared her throat and composed herself.

She spoke with an air of rushed impatience and stifled excitement. 

“I cannot find an eye, but I know exactly what we can do to combat this.”

Zelda placed her torch onto a fixture on the wall, and Link, putting away his bow, did the same without question, which gave the room proper illumination. Link listened intently to Zelda’s words.

“Malice is a substance of pure evil, pure hatred,” began Zelda. “So, the most surefire way of countering it is an act of pure love.” A rosy red flushed her cheeks as a smile began to creep back onto her face.

Link’s eyes widened in shock and he swallowed in surprise, but soon gave way and nodded.

“Good idea,” Link said.

Link and Zelda walked towards each other and exchanged a mutually understood, wordless agreement with their longing gazes alone. The pair fell into an embrace and shared a tender kiss, eyes closed, tongues intertwining. Zelda moved her hands to Link’s face, touching his cheeks as she sank deeper into the kiss, their passion intensifying and their appetites for one another strengthening. It was as if a dam broke and the century of welling emotions had burst through and flooded Hyrule like the Great Sea did in eras past.

Their hands explored each other’s backs, Zelda’s gripping Link’s muscular shoulders and Link’s sinking into Zelda’s soft figure. Link’s hands slid down Zelda’s back and gently touched her clothed buttocks, which she returned with a pleasured moan. This goaded Link further into giving Zelda’s butt a firmer squeeze, kneading his hands along her cheeks, feeling her full form under her thin pants. Link and Zelda’s hands continued to caress each other’s figures.

After their extended kissing session, Link parted his mouth from Zelda’s and looked around in puzzlement.

“The Malice is still here,” he said.

Zelda’s gaze turned determined. “Then we must go further. With hatred this strong, we must counter with an even stronger act of love!”

Zelda lunged into another kiss with Link, this time guiding his hands to her bust, which was covered by a blue shirt. While connecting his lips to Zelda’s, Link grabbed Zelda’s sizeable clothed breasts and felt them in his hands, exploring and feeling each inch of them, which drove out a pleasured squeak from Zelda. Link broke the kiss to focus his gaze onto her shirt, his fingers untying the string that held it together. Link fully parted the shirt open, letting free Zelda’s bare breasts, exposing her torso, which revealed uncovered flesh all the way down past her navel. 

Zelda let out a moan. “Yes, yes, I think it’s working,” she said as Link’s hands roamed her bare breasts. Link’s mouth hungrily drew itself to Zelda’s chest, his tongue flicking from one side to the other. He gave each separate breast proper attention, letting his tongue swirl on the pink nipple, applying gentle yet firm suction as he savored the feeling of her soft flesh in his mouth, before providing the same service to the other breast. Zelda trembled and shivered at the shockwaves this sent throughout her body. Behind her, she found a slab of stone in the center of the room, untouched by Malice. She allowed herself to back into the slab and lean backward, giving herself a solid weight to hold her body as Link’s treatment deepened. 

Some moments after Link continued his full service on Zelda’s breasts, she leaned up towards Link. Zelda stretched her arm out, moving her hand onto his clothed crotch, the bulge fully formed and stretching his pants. Link removed his mouth from Zelda’s chest to let out a gasp.

“My goodness, Link,” she said with sharp breaths, shocked at how rock-solid he felt under his trousers. “Your passion shows no bound. Please, release yourself from your prison so we can further our love.”

Without a second’s hesitation, Link unfastened his pants and dropped them to his ankles, his erection springing forth and bouncing from the swift movement. It was at full mast and pointing skyward. Zelda licked her lips in eager anticipation. Unlike the many weapons he utilized on his journey, Link was dealing with something extremely durable here.

“Show your love for me, Link!” Zelda exclaimed, grabbing the hem of her pants and working them down her thighs. She fully laid down on the stone slab allowing Link for easier access to her body. Link’s hands made a beeline to her crotch, which were covered by a pair of lacy white panties. His hand felt beads of moisture through the cloth as his fingers rubbed and teased the covered opening. Zelda let loose some satisfied moans as Link deftly moved his fingers up and down, massaging her folds and her clitoris.

Soon, Link took his length in his hand as placed it on Zelda’s panty-covered opening. Continuing to tease her, he rubbed his cock up and down on her clothed pussy, rocking his hips back and forth, sending waves of pleasure through both Hylians. Link kept this playful motion going until a bead of pre-cum spurted forth from his cock’s head onto Zelda’s underwear. 

At this point, the both of them had enough with grinding. The Malice raged on around them, wreathing their bodies in pinkish purple hues, painting a fiery canvas out of their figures, which somehow worked in favor of fueling their passion. Link grabbed Zelda’s panties and worked them down around her ankles, her soft, delicate, pink flesh in full view, glistening with aroused wetness.

Link couldn’t help himself and dove his face fully onto her pussy, his tongue eagerly flicking against her folds. Zelda gave a yelp of approval – surely, this extra work will show that Malice who’s boss. Link’s tongue probed and explored Zelda’s walls as he took in her scent and flavor, both pleasant to his senses. His tongue worked its way to Zelda’s clitoris as he applied a gentle amount of suction and an equal amount of rapid tongue movements. He took two fingers and inserted them inside of her, working them in and out while continuing his tongue movements. Zelda’s body soon melted around his touch as her body quaked in convulsions of sheer sensory pleasure. She placed her hand on the back of Link’s head and writhed and shuddered under his movements. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she rode out the joy he was delivering onto her pussy.

Zelda thrusted into Link’s face and let her back rise up as she let those tingling shocks course through her body. She let loose out a rattled, lustful yowl as her bubbling feelings let loose. She then fell back, her chest heaving with heavy breaths and moans.

“P-please, Link,” she let out between sighs and gasps. “We must keep going.”

Link nodded, positioning his throbbing, rock-hard member onto her soaking walls and easing his way in. With Zelda flat on her back on the stone table and Link on his feet, he bent forward and leaned onto Zelda, pressing his body against hers. She grabbed his hands, the two locking fingers, and Link began to buck his hips and thrust.

Looking down at Zelda, the two Hylians made direct eye contact, a longing gaze linking the two together as smiles spread across their lips. Hand in hand, Zelda accepted Link’s movements, his hardness starting with gentle slow thrusts and gradually picking up the pace. 

Link’s movements quickened, his length probing Zelda’s depths, thrusting in and out, until his thrusts became audible over the low rumble of the Malice. His pelvis made contact with Zelda’s crotch as his bucking hips and fast increasing speed generated the slapping sounds of flesh against flesh. 

Further Link went, and Zelda’s eyes once again rolled back as she let him take control and unleash his full force onto her. She gave him quick words of encouragement between each thrust, telling him to please not stop, please keep going, please go deeper, yes, yes, yes. 

She sat up just a slight bit, both to ease Link further into her as well as to invite him to a kiss. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he leaned down, still not stopping his intense movement, and met her request, their lips locking and tongues lashing as Link continued to plow her. They sunk into the kiss, moaning into each other’s mouths as they both felt the blissful impact of the sex.

To both facilitate the penetration and also to spice up the position a bit, Zelda allowed Link to slightly move her to her side as she propped her leg up onto his shoulder. Link grabbed her leg and moved his body forward, leaning over the slab, as he let his cock pound in and out of her wet pussy. Zelda leaned into her position a bit, still not letting her eyes lose their contact with Link’s. She could feel her limit approaching again, a feeling that was echoed by her adventures when she had climbed mountains. Climbing further and further to the top, seeing the peak in sight, was like the brewing orgasm approaching, rocking her body. She continued to let out more words of encouragement to Link, whom she could tell was reaching that mountaintop as well, evident in his moans and groans with each fast thrust of his hips.

The feeling built, and built, until Zelda rocked back and hit her peak, letting out a cry that reverberated throughout the cavern. Link grunted and buried his cock to the base as he reached his limit too. Spurt after spurt of white, creamy ropes launched from Link’s cock into Zelda. The feeling of his warm cum drenching her inner walls elicited aftershocks to her orgasm, which she let loose in jerks of her body as each wave hit her like a boulder. 

With heavy breaths, Link extracted his dick from her, still fully rigid but now dripping long strings of white. Zelda leaned back and let Link’s creamy white cum push out of her pussy and gather into a small puddle underneath her. She sighed and panted, letting her relaxed smile creep over her beet-red face, until she saw Link’s still-hungry member and snapped back into character.

“O-oh, yes,” Zelda stated with as much formality as she could muster given the situation. “I can see our act of love is not fully complete. You must release once more!” She beckoned him near her, to which he walked around the slab to Zelda’s side, positioning his cock toward her face. 

She grabbed his stony prick in her hand and, leaning her head upward, latched her mouth onto it. She let her tongue graze his cockhead, swirling around it, lapping up any after-drips of semen. She sucked a bit on the head, letting further beads of cum into her mouth, savoring the pleasantly salty flavor. With her hand grasped onto Link’s cock, she pumped his shaft up and down, first steadily, then quickly. Link closed his eyes and leaned his head back with a release of a groan as her tongue, mouth, and hand did their work.

Zelda’s speed intensified until she was attacking Link’s dick at full force, giving him everything she had. Soon there was nothing stopping her as she hungrily went at his cock, mouth enveloping his entire length, her head going back and forth throughout as her delicate hand continued to stroke faster and faster. Link was soon reduced to nothing but loud, guttural groans as he reached his limit once more, in record time.

Zelda sensed her partner’s oncoming climax and removed her mouth from his cock, this time pointing it directly towards her face and pumping her hand at full speed. After some moments of her arm pumping, Link hit his peak once more, and he let free a loud, satisfied groan that echoed throughout the cavern. 

A large jet of cum shot from Link’s cock, landing directly on Zelda’s face. She continued to pump, letting forth more sticky white ropes. Another shot on her face, another on her extended tongue, another splashed onto her exposed breasts, followed by yet another rope, this time landing on her belly. Link continued to moan as his greedy member finally met its match and shrank – just a bit - in Zelda’s hand. Zelda closed her mouth and savored the taste of her lover’s cum, soon followed by her licking her lips to get more of that taste. Zelda continued to give Link’s dick some idle strokes as she dreamily looked up at her lover, eyes sparkling and a smile on her face.

Link looked down at her, her face and upper torso covered in his white cream. He smiled at her too, until his head escaped the fog and he examined his surroundings. Nothing about the cave had changed, and the Malice was still at full capacity.

“Zelda,” Link started. “I don’t think it worked. The Malice is still here.”

“Oh,” Zelda said, somewhat nonchalantly, “well, it was worth a try, right? Maybe we should go look for that eye.” She giggled, still absent-mindedly stroking Link’s cock, this time giving it a couple of kisses on the head. 

Link gave a chuckle in understanding. It was indeed worth a try.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. I am relatively new to writing smut so I am interested in feedback. Please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
